


Date of Birth

by disappointedwalnut



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointedwalnut/pseuds/disappointedwalnut
Summary: Sky thought it was best to keep his birthday to himself.Apparently the others thought otherwise.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Date of Birth

**Author's Note:**

> November 18th is, according to someone on the Discord, Sky's birthday!  
> Happy b-day dude 🥳

It had all started when they'd shifted to Skyloft on a whim. They'd been in Four's Hyrule for about 5 hours, barely enough time to visit Dot and drop by his grandfather's forge before they all felt the now familiar tugging sensation in their stomachs. They'd hurriedly packed up all their belongings before giving a rushed goodbye and heading off into the woods to wait for the portal.

"Wonder what Hylia's got planned for us _this_ time," Legend said bitterly, balancing a small dagger upon his fingertip. "Whatever it is, it better be worth our time."

"Hey, stop that." Twilight reached over and snatched the knife out of Legend's hands. "You could hurt someone."

"He's right, though," Wild mused, ignoring Legend's huff of disapproval. "What could be so important that She decided to move us to someone else's Hyrule so quickly?"

Time winced as he stood up and stretched. "We're about to find out. The portal's close, I can feel it."

Warriors smirked at Time. "Looks like you're getting old, Time," he said, with a mocking grin on his face.

Time barely spared him a glance. "Boys, let's go."

The portal opened in front of the Links, and each one of them stepped through apprehensively, wondering what they were going to face.

* * *

"Link!"

Still a bit disoriented from the switch, they turned to see a blur of white and yellow speeding towards them and into Sky's arms, hurriedly placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Z-Zelda?!"

Following not far behind was Groose, strutting around with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey."

"Hi, Groose."

Zelda turned to Sky, her face positively shining with glee at seeing him again. "Guess what today is!"

"I—wha-"

"It's your birthday!"

A ring of silence echoed around the group. Then-

"Wait, what?!"

"You should have told us!"

"How old are you?"

" _WHAT?!_ "

Zelda looked at Sky, aghast. "You mean you didn't tell them?"

He shook his head.

She bopped him on the nose. "You idiot! Why wouldn't you tell them?"

Sky looked astride. "It's not a big deal. I don't need—"

"Not a big deal?" Four cut in. "Dude, your literal _date of birth_ is a huge deal! It only comes once every year!"

"Yeah!" Wind agreed, nodding his head furiously. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sky hugged his arms close to his chest. "Well, no one really ever asked. I just thought that you didn't care."

"Why would you ever assume that, Sky?"

Everyone looked at Hyrule with surprised expressions. He merely shook his head and continued on. "You're our comrade, our brother in arms. We've fought together, and we've bled together. You're like family to us."

Hyrule looked up at Sky. "So I think we'd care. A lot."

Sky blinked before stumbling, because Wind had hurled himself into Sky, wrapping his arms around his torso and hugging tightly, and it wasn't long till everyone else joined in.

(Later that night they had a celebration. It was small, but it was one of the happiest moments of Sky's life.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally crack, and then it became fluff, and then it became angst-ish. All in the span of 6 hours 😀
> 
> Here's a scene I wanted to incorporate into the crack version, where they try to bake a cake. Some people might recognize it:
> 
> Wild: Wind, did you just eat the cake?  
> Wind (mouth full): ...No.  
> Wild: Wind...  
> Wind: But it's an ice cream cake!  
> Wild: And it's for Sky. So don't touch it!  
> Wind: 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
